


Nonverbal Vulnerabilities

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Drooling, Harness, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, its all about the vulnerability of dropping every single one of your walls for someone, nonverbal!ben, soft all the way down, soft!dom alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Sometimes Ben just needs a little help to relax.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 10





	Nonverbal Vulnerabilities

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for a while, but I couldn't find a title to save my life, and then my delightful friend swooped in and gave me this like it was easy as pie. Thank you, my friend.

Alex looked down to where Ben was sat at his feet, eyes closed, cheek resting against his inner thigh, breathing slowly and deeply. Many would think he was asleep, well they would if Ben allowed anyone else to see him like this, but Alex could tell he wasn’t. Ben was in that space that he so rarely got to, the place he described as feeling ‘floaty and detached, and more relaxed and comfortable than he could get on his own’. 

Ben didn’t ask for this often, but when he did, he generally had gotten to the point where he really  _ needed  _ it. He must've been putting this off for far too long because he dropped so quickly, and easily for Alex. Ben's shoulders lost their tension as soon as the soft leather of his collar touched his skin. He had already been so gone when the clasp was clipped that Alex had to help him into his matching harness. Which was something he had done before, and would do again any time Ben asked, but it was a testament as to how much he needed the help to slow down and relax; to leave the stress of every day behind.

Alex was even more free with his praise, encouragement, and gentle touches than usual knowing it only helped Ben sink further into subspace. By the time Ben was settled at his feet he had already gone nonvocal. 

Alex ran his hand through his hair, a soft sigh escaping as Alex was sure to run his nails across his scalp. He then brought his hand around to cup Ben’s cheek, “Do you need something in your mouth, love?”

Ben tightened his grip on Alex’s ankle once: yes. Alex tilted his wrist back and brushed his thumb against his lips gently for a moment before Ben obediently parted his lips to allow entrance. “Good boy.” Alex made sure his smile could be heard in his voice, and was rewarded with a noticeable shiver from Ben. Christ, there was something heady about the utter trust, and vulnerability Ben showed him when he was like this; Alex didn’t think he would ever be over it. 

It didn’t take long for Ben to start to drool. Alex remembered the first time it had happened and he had been embarrassed by it afterwards, like he should have been able to stop it. Alex very thoroughly reassured him that it happened, and often, with this kind of thing, and there was something about it that he even couldn’t quite describe, something about it that was extremely compelling. 

It was like .... an extra level of vulnerability unlocked, like letting go of that last hold of one's appearance. Ben allowing Alex to see him with every single one of his walls down warmed Alex to his very core.

Much later, on the sofa, all wrapped up around each other, Ben mostly actually asleep on top of Alex, whispered a soft thank you against his chest. Alex ran his hand up Ben’s back, still feeling the harness he preferred to wear underneath, and left him a kiss in his hair, “Always, love.”


End file.
